


The Stars Shine for Us

by natascha_ronin



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natascha_ronin/pseuds/natascha_ronin
Summary: Smutty drabble for "the night the stars came out inside". No book spoilers apply.





	The Stars Shine for Us

She slips beneath the blankets, naked except for her socks. Autumn in New York is particularly cold this year. 

It’s late.

It’s late, but she feels his cool skin upon skin scarred and dipping to brush against him. 

“Diana…”

It’s an invitation, a prayer, an oath, a vow, and a warning. 

His lips upon her lips, tongue inviting, teeth nipping but not biting.

Her nipple pebbled against his lips, brushing back and forth.

“Matthew…”

Her words die upon his lips on her lips, tongue delving. Teeth biting. Hard. Soft.

She comes hard, soft against her until he’s not, sliding up her belly with hard cock and soft lips.

She reaches down to take him in hand. Hands put upon skin next to skin.

They find love that’s sacred in each other’s eyes.

His flutter.

“Not so fast.” She flips his strong body over with her own soft strength.

His hands in her hair, her tongue and teeth biting, not nipping.

“Careful,” he whispers. It’s an empty warning. She can’t hurt him like this.

Tongue inviting, it curls around his tip before lips upon him make him grip the sheets and throw back his head.

She’s still nervous about this, giving head to a man with his experience, no doubt countless lovers in – 

“ _Dieu, mon coeur_ ,” He gasps, to put to bed the thoughts waging war in her head.

Her fingers stroke soft flesh, faster and faster, teasing and aching and her jaw is aching and there’s too much lubrication and not enough, and then – 

“Fuck!” His hoarse cry while she shoots her eyes up to his and he watches stars dance across the ceiling of the room. 

He’s pulling her hair, trying to take her mouth away from a prize hard won. 

She won’t give in so easily, and moans over him as he comes in waves against her tongue. 

She’s tasted cloves, but this is salty and not unlike his blood. She feels slightly inebriated. 

She shifts her lips away from his softening cock, teeth dragging gently over him as he moans and tightens his hands in her hair. 

He doesn’t breathe much.

Except his chest is heaving. 

His heart is beating.

And he’s never looked so alive. Eyes in wonder and lips curled into a shy, boyish smile.

“I’ve never felt like this before.” He reaches for her, groping her shoulders blindly in intoxication. His French accent coming through as he whispers, “You…You make me feel alive. You give me hope.”

“Je t’aime,” she whispers into his chest as she kisses the scar below his collarbone. 

“Que t’aimi.” He runs his fingers through her hair. “Una soleta lenga basta pas jamai.”

She’s content, her voice soft. “That’s Occitan for…”

“I love you.” He leans down to kiss her forehead. “One language is never enough.”

Never enough.

She burns.

The stars twinkle and burn overhead. 

And they are one with the universe.


End file.
